


I'll Make Your Heart Beat

by YubariMelonPocky



Series: Persona 4 fics [2]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Blood, Blood Donation, Fluff, M/M, Needles, This is literally all fluff, instead of yu moving to inaba for a year, nanako and dojima went to tokyo, not much though, yosuke's a good dude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YubariMelonPocky/pseuds/YubariMelonPocky
Summary: Yosuke really,REALLYneeded to invest in a new phone.The one he had was maybe 5 years old, had the shittiest speakers that made it impossible to listen to anything without headphones,andhad around 20 minutes of battery life. If he was lucky.But! In his defense, he was working on a music major's budget and he hadn't exactly expected his trusty mp3 player to crap out on him right before his appointment.---------In which Yosuke donates blood, spills part of his life story to a stranger, and maybe finds a boyfriend.
Relationships: (that's the yukichie), Amagi Yukiko/Satonaka Chie, Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Persona 4 fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141583
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	I'll Make Your Heart Beat

**Author's Note:**

> Ta-da! Day 2! It's longer this time, and not the idea I wanted to go with for today (I might have to work on that one for a few days), but one I had about a week ago when I went to do my annual bloodwork. Literally, all my brain gave to me was Yosuke being flustered by nurse Yu and Yu making a vampire joke.
> 
> Anyways! I hope you enjoy!

Yosuke really, _REALLY_ needed to invest in a new phone.

The one he had was maybe 5 years old, had the shittiest speakers that made it impossible to listen to anything without headphones, _and_ had around 20 minutes of battery life. If he was lucky. 

But! In his defense, he was working on a music major's budget and he hadn't exactly expected his trusty mp3 player to crap out on him right before his appointment.

So now, instead of jamming out to [Nickelback](https://twitter.com/okitanoniisan/status/1323020644364201986) (super underrated) while valiantly helping save lives, he was now sitting in awkward silence while the very quiet (but also, _super hot_ ) nurse stuck a needle in his arm. He only cringed a little when it broke skin, must better than last time.

Not that Chie would ever let him live that down, but still.

Anyways. Silence.

Not his thing.

Yosuke had always been surrounded by noise! His mother and father singing in the kitchen at home (Teddy on harmony), endless complaints of customers and coworkers thinking he was some kind of- _magician_ or something at Junes, Chie yelling about meat and kungfu movies and her cute girlfriend ever since he transferred at the end of his first year, and most recently, whenever he was in class or working on assignments. The point is- he always got anxious when it got too quiet (King Moron loved to yell at him for making sound during exams, like THAT wasn't counterproductive), and honestly, that was the last thing he need while the was still a freaking needle stuck in his arm!

Before the tingly restlessness in his arms and legs could win over, he decided to do something.

"H-hey…" 

The silver-haired nurse looked up from his clip board at him, poker face firmly in place. Or maybe he had resting blank face? Wait no, that reminded him of the creepy kid in high school that kept hitting on Yukiko, even though she'd made it very clear she wasn't interested.

Those cold, dead fish eyes still haunted his nightmares. Just thinking about it made him shudder. Bleah!

"Is there anything wrong, Hanamura-san?" He didn't really speak with much of an inflection, Yosuke noticed. Like he purposely kept it neutral. 

"No, uh.. Nevermind." 

The nurse responded with a small hum, returning to whatever the hell he had been doing. 

It was a nice hum, and thinking about it, the man had a nice voice- something Yosuke could say with absolute certainty. Soft, yet forceful, which sounds impossible, especially with his lack of tone- but hey! He was the sound master here. He knew what he was talking about.

"Thank you, Hanamura-san. That's… very nice of you," he chuckled.

Yosuke froze, caught between the pure mortification of having said all that out loud and excitement. He had smiled- _and laughed._ He might not be as uh… _excitable_ as he had been in high school, but that with the added bonus of the nurse's outfit got his heart racing.

Him teasing Kanji in back when they were teens was really coming back to bite him in the ass, huh?

"Yeah, I- uh. Sorry. about that. Music major, always thinking about how things sound, y'know?" He used his free hand to scratch the back of his neck. Jeez, he was still as awkward as ever, huh? At least he hadn't fallen into a trash can in… 2 weeks.

That one outside his theory class had it out for him, okay!?

"Music, hm? That's quite a hard industry to break into, Mr. 'Sound Master'." He was definitely laughing at him, he couldn't hear it, but he could see it in his eyes.

"Who are you? My dad? Trust me, I've heard it all before." He sat up straight and lowered the pitch of his voice, trying his best to imitate his father, "Listen here young man, you'll be broke on the streets before you know it! Your mother and I aren't paying your tuition for some hobby, just major in business and take over once I retire."

They ended up doing it anyways, but he was left to take care of everything else. The grey-haired man finally set his clipboard down, allowing Yosuke to finally get a glimpse of his name tag- Yu Narukami! Yu gave him some type of look that he hoped was thoughtful, instead of judgemental. Something in him recoiled at thought of this man judging him.

"…So why didn't you do that?"

"Well, my younger brother kept pushing it, saying things like 'it's bear-y important to follow your dreams!', and I dunno if my folks actually bought it, or just wanted to get him to stop with the dumb bear puns, but they finally caved." 

"He sounds like a good kid." Yu was smiling again, it was small, but still there.

"Yeah, he is…" Yosuke was mesmerized by the sight for a few seconds. 

Then he scrambled for the rope of conversation, not wanting silence to settle again.

"Anyways! Enough, about me! Why'd you become a nurse?"

"I'm a vampire," he deadpanned.

"Ha- _ha_ , very funny. Seriously, dude, I told you my story, it's only fair."

He shrugged, "My parents wanted me to be a doctor." Yosuke understood, not everyone was as lucky as him. Sometimes you had to do what your family told you, especially if they were paying for your degree

"Oh-kay, then what did you want to do?"

Another shrug. That was frustrating, there had to be _something._ Anything. If it was any other time, Yosuke would've pushed, but he really didn't want to ruin the mood. Also, Yu was really nice to talk to, there was just something about him.

"Well… why'd you come to the _oh-so big city_ of Inaba? I _know_ you're not from around here and there must've been better options wherever you're from."

They sat quietly for a moment, Yu was thinking, if the slight furrowing of his brow said anything.

"My… cousin lives here. In my second year of high school, due to circumstances, she and my uncle came to stay with me in Tokyo. She grew quite attached to me, and I to her. I wanted to move closer to them." He was smiling again, Yosuke was certain that one of those would be the death of him. "It was troublesome at first, but I'm glad I did, life in the country is nice. Quiet."

Yosuke, much to his own surprise, found himself nodding in agreement. If you had asked him when he'd first moved, he would've scoffed.

 _"It's **so** boring here! There's **nothing** to do!"_ he would've said.

And while he still preferred living in the city by far, the little backwater town had grown on him. Huh, while he hadn't been paying attention, he'd formed so many memories and even some good friendships there.

Before he could respond, the machine he was _still_ connected to started beeping and Yu quickly tended to it.

"Huh, done already," he muttered, removing the needle and wrapping it up, while Yosuke sat watching him work.

"Alright, Hanamura-san. You're all ready to go, make sure to keep the bandage on for a few hours, drink plenty of fluids, and avoid any strenuous activity." His smile turned polite, and it filled Yosuke's stomach with something funny as he was walked to the door. "Thank you for donating today."

If he didn't act fast, he'd probably never talk to Yu again. He didn't want that to happen, he felt a connection here, and wanted to able to look forward to future conversations. It didn't matter what about, their family, the past, the future, or even those random cat videos Rise always shared with them (she claimed a friend sent them to her, but they were too cute to keep to herself). So, feeling his face flame, he took a deep breath.

"Wait! I.. Uh.. _really_ liked talking to you today, you seem really cool, and you're, uh… kindareallyhottoo, so d'you think we can do this again… sometime…" he trailed off, feeling his determination waiver. Yu had sat there stock-still the entire time he was speaking, and the further on he got, the more the butterflies in his stomach threatened to escape.

Yu finally moved, tapping a finger against his nose.

"I'd love to go on a date with you, Hanamura-san." All the tension left Yosuke's body in a single breath, and a gooey, warm feeling replaced it.

"What a relief! I thought that I'd… been reading the situation wrong for moment." He didn't need a repeat of the time he'd confessed to Saki-senpai at the Junes food court. That was just… embarrassing. "And y'know you can call me by my first name," he added, rolling his eyes.

"Here, my phone's dead, but let me get your number so we can set something up."

"Unfortunately, I am unable to give out my number while on the job." Yu sounded apologetic, and he felt his good mood deflate. He shifted his vision towards the floor, probably looking like a kicked puppy.

"However," he continued, Yosuke's head perking up at the sound. "My shift ends in 20 minutes if you'll wait for me."

"…really?" 

"Once a good friend of mine told me to take a chance once in a while. My contract only prohibits me from exchanging information during work hours, nothing about my off time." Yu's semi-smile twisted into a smirk.

"Besides, it's not everyday I get asked out by a cute boy."

\------

Later, while walking to Junes with Yu, Yosuke realized something.

"Wait! Didn't you say your folks wanted you to be a doctor? You're a nurse, though?"

Yu laughed, taking one of Yosuke's hands in his own.

"Teenage rebellion."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! I'm still trying to pin down their voices, and it's not beta'd so I'll go through tomorrow and comb through it, checking for any mistakes (feel free to let me know if you spot any), but I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Quick little story notes!  
> -The IT are all friends minus Yu, and Yu is friends with Rise (how they met, I'm not sure, but I don't think Rise really cares).  
> -Yu actually wanted to become a kindergarten teacher, and I like to think once he tells Yosuke, Yosuke (and everyone) helps get him on that path.  
> -Rise was the friend who told Yu to take chances, right after she confessed, and right before he rejected her.  
> -You can listen to the playlist I had on while writing [here.](https://youtube.com/playlist?list=PL9QMt5tFXJ_PWzVW13aXtDhAZNYS2HDXi)
> 
> Alright, that's all folks! I'll be back tomorrow with something. Feel free to leave a comment, or come talk to me on [Twitter!!](https://mobile.twitter.com/YubariPocky)


End file.
